Love Is War
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: HP Severus Snape / Sirius Black : Imaginez un monde où Severus n'aurait jamais traité Lilly de Mudblood, et où leur amitié serait conservé. Et comment, cachant son amour pour sa best friend, tentant de garder le cap, Severus, se retrouverait dans les bras de l'un de ses pires Ennemies. [Oui mes résumés sont toujours à Chier. Je sais je sais. Faut croire que je suis naze pour ça.]


**Titre**: Love & Hate You sometimes

**Auteur **: .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Severus/Sirius

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **:

**Résumé : Et si... Snape n'avait jamais traité Lilly de Mudblood ?  
><strong>

**Note**:

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_C'était une belle journée plutôt ensoleillée d'ailleurs. Et pour presque tout le monde au Château de Poudlard, ça resterais une belle journée. Presque tout le monde. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'un pauvre Serpentard, comme bien trop souvent en proie aux humiliations régulières infligées par un certain groupe de Gryffondor. Il avait finit par supporter les brimades, et presque ne pas broncher. Après tout, un jour ils finiraient bien par en avoir marre, non? Snape avait toujours eut envie de leur rendre la monnaie de leurs pièce, et il est vrai que la haine qu'il portait à leurs chef, ce vulgaire Potter, avait tendance à grandir, jour après jour. Le jeu préféré des Gryffondor était de suspendre en l'air, tête à l'envers ce pauvre Serpentard, qui pour une fois ne dérangeait personne. Bon on ne pouvait pas dire que Snape était une personne agréable pour communiquer, ni même forcément agréable à regarder, mais cela ne justifiait en rien d'un tel comportement. Mais a vrai dire ce n'était pas ça qui dérangeait le plus le Serpentard. Il vit d'un coin de l'oeil, une crinière Rouge Feu se rapprocher dangereusement de leurs positions, et une voix s'éleva, furieuse, couvrant tout les rires et les commentaires.  
><em>

**« Potter! Black! Fichez-lui la paix tout de suite! »**

_Cette magnifique, mais néanmoins très agressive voix appartenant à la sublime, mais néanmoins dangereuses Lilly Evans._

**« Evans! Toujours à t'occuper de cette cause perdue de Snivellus, t'en a pas marre au bout d'un moment ? »**

_Ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps avant de laisser tomber de façon très brutale Snape au sol. Ils roulèrent des yeux, comme si ce n'était pas leurs fautes, en guise de réponse au regard furieux de la belle rousse. Dans tout autre situation, Snape aurait adoré passé du temps à regarder comment les reflets du soleil sur sa chevelure lui donnait un air furieusement divin. Mais a ce moment précis, Snape était passablement agacé par son comportement, et partit sans autres commentaires de sa part. Lilly eut le temps de cracher_

**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu a l'esprit trop étroit pour voir le bon côté de Severus que tout le monde doit être comme toi Potter! »**

_Et elle courut à la poursuite de Severus qui avait l'air en rogne, n'écoutant même pas les vagues répliques basses de ce groupe de Gryffondor. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle prit la manche de Snape et lui dit._

**« Je suis désolé j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt. »**

_Snape se figea un instant, et la regarda dans les yeux, de son regard plutôt froid et impassible, avant de finalement lâcher._

**« Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir! »**

**« Sevy tu voulais que je les laisses te maltraiter peut être?»**

_Décidément, Lilly ne comprendrait jamais ce que ça faisait d'être un Severus Snape martyrisé par des gens de sa maison._

**« J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas TOI qui interviennes. Tu aurais pu demander à n'importe quel professeur de venir... »**

_Lilly ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus avait l'air tellement contrarié qu'elle lui soit venu en aide. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, et elle fit preuve de patience en lui demandant gentiment, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Et ça avait le don de radoucir l'expression du Serpentard. Il faut dire que Lilly était tellement belle, comment rester en colère contre elle bien longtemps?_

**« On est meilleur ami Sevy. Et les meilleurs amis, ça s'entre-aident! »**

_Snape fit un effort considérable pour ne pas paraître trop brutale dans ses propos, mais c'était assez difficile pour quelqu'un dans son genre._

**« Justement! Ce n'est pas à toi de m'aider! C'est moi qui devrait voler à ton secours et non l'inverse! »**

_Lilly lui fit un doux sourire, qui aurait pu faire fondre Severus, si son égo masculin n'en avait pas prit un sacré coup._

**« Ce n'est pas un concours. On ne compte pas les points. »**

**« Justement ! »**

_Sur ce Severus s'en alla assez contrarié par la situation. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas le physique aussi avantageux que Potter ou Black, peut être qu'il n'avait pas leurs confiance, et leurs arrogance. Mais il avait sa fierté. Et elle commençait vraiment à partir en miette à force d'être toujours secouru par Lilly, par une fille, et une Gryffondor! Comme si un garçon, qui plus est de Serpentard ne valait rien! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de fan dans sa maison à cause de son amitié avec la rousse, et qu'il n'avait jamais eut de fan chez les Gryffondor à cause de sa propre maison... Si il perdait sa dignité, il ne lui resterait plus rien._

_Severus Snape, alla au seul endroit où personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher. Une petite salle oubliée de tout le monde, surement parce que plus personne n'avaient de raisons d'aller dans ce couloir précisément. C'était son refuge secret. La forteresse de Solitude, où il pouvait laisser éclater sa rage, ou sa détresse, dépendamment de laquelle était la plus forte sur le moment. Elle ne payait pas de mine, a vrai dire, elle devait être aussi délabré que son occupant le plus régulier à savoir Snape. Mais cet état de délabrement, avait tendance à rassurer et à calmer les angoisses du Serpentard. C'était aussi son repère secret, pour élaborer de nouvelles potions, soit pour jouer un mauvais tours au Gryffon', soit pour le plaisir d'essayer de nouvelles choses, et qui sait, peut être trouver une potion qui le rendrait attirant aux yeux de Lilly. Le seul problème avec cette éventuelle potion, était qu'un jour fatidique, l'effet s'estompait. Et c'était le plus gros bémol de toute élaboration à laquelle Snape avait pu penser, ou tenter._

_Les heures passant, le Serpentard n'avait pas quitté son repère secret. Peut être que Lilly le cherchait, et à vrai dire, pour l'instant il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. L'amour avait une curieuse façon de nous transporter de joie, comme de nous faire atteindre les plus profondes tristesses. Et les heures passant, les réflexions, et les pensées n'aidaient en rien à rendre ce moment agréable. A se dire que Lilly ne verrait jamais un homme sur lequel elle pourrait se reposer, ni même quelqu'un présent pour la défendre, puisqu'elle venait toujours aider le pauvre et malheureux Severus Snape. Et cette triste vérité, mêler à ce sentiment d'impuissance ancré en lui par son vaux rien de moldu paternel, ne faisait que lui donner envie de pleurer. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire quand la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir, laissant une silhouette grande et mince passé la porte. Severus eut à peine le temps de poser ses yeux sur la dite personne, qu'il pu reconnaître les traits de Sirius Black, et lui lâcha avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une. _

**« Dégages Black! »**

_On s'attendrait à ce que Sirius Black lui lance une vanne bien sentie, ou rameute ses amis pour enfoncer le clou et humilier une fois de plus Snape, mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers la petite masse recroquevillée dans un coin, en lui répondant très calmement. _

**« Je vois que tu manques de politesse une fois encore Snape. Néanmoins je comptais pas m'éterniser. »**

**« La politesse? Tu veux que je te fasse un plan pour sortir de cette salle, ou t'as décidé de rester me pourrir la fin d'après-midi?! »**

_Le grand et magnifique Sirius Black, lâcha un soupir, apparemment pas en grande forme pour une joute verbale._

**« Je cherchais juste une salle libre. Je te laisse. »**

_Severus qui n'avait aucune envie d'être gentil, et qui était passablement énervé par la seule présence d'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus dans ce château ne put réprimer son venin de Serpentard._

**« Un nouveau nid de perversité de Black j'imagine! »**

_Il est vrai que Black était bel homme, enfin beau mec, et que beaucoup de demoiselles, toutes maisons confondues avaient envie que Black soit leurs prochain petit ami. Et parfois il arrivait que Sirius leur fasse cette honneur. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas la raison de sa venue dans ce couloir assez peu fréquenter. Il commençait à être à cours de politesse et de décence envers ce foutu serpentard._

**«Ah ce que je vois, tu t'es trouvé un nid pour pleurnicher comme tu le fais si bien Snivellus! »**

_Severus avait envie d'ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre quelques choses, et il était à deux doigts de lui balancer un sort, enfin si il arrivait à garder Black en ligne de mire, mais ce n'était pas dit. Du moins il n'eut le temps de rien que Sirius finit par ajouter simplement._

**« Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Le manque de sommeil me rend grognon. »**

_Severus ouvrit les yeux un peu surprit. C'était un peu des excuses ça non? Sirius Black s'excusant presque de l'insulter? C'était une première, et quand bien même le manque de sommeil le rendait grognon ça ne l'excusait en rien des insultes qu'il lui lançait à tour de bras quotidiennement. Snape s'entendit lui dire._

**« Dans ce cas tu devrais arrêter de perdre du sommeil! »**

_Non ce n'était pas un conseil, mais il fallait pouvoir comprendre le retour au sujet précédent sur les nids de perversité de Black, pour comprendre le subtile sous entendu. Peut être plus subtile que la normale venant d'un Severus Snape. En tout cas, un très léger haussement du coin de la lèvre de Black se fit sentir quand il lui répondit finalement._

**« Il faudrait en effet. Cette salle est donc occupée. »**

_Ils échangèrent un instant un regard, à la fois mêler de haine, de curiosité, mais aussi comme une pointe de défis à savoir qui dirait le dernier mot, sans avoir la politesse de se dire au revoir, puisqu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Et sans un mot de plus Sirius Black referma la porte derrière lui, et s'en alla. Severus y resta quelques temps supplémentaire, non pas pour penser à l'absence d'insistance de ce Black à enfoncer le clou, ou même ses presque excuses, mais simplement pour avoir le temps, effacer toutes les traces de larmes sur ses joues, et attendre sagement que ses yeux reprennent une couleur normale, et non pas ce rouge albinos de Gryffondor qu'ils avaient pris. Après tout, rien ne comptait plus pour Severus que le reste de dignité qu'il avait. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_ Bonsoir, Bonsoir, un petit début de Fanfic. Un petit chap. Je dois dire que je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça, (bon je l'imaginais difficilement ce chapitre premier), et j'ai un peu de mal à renouer avec les fanfics._

_Je suis désolé que ça ne soit pas une Reituki, mais alors, comment vous expliquer que ça fais trois semaines que je veux faire une fic de Snape/Black et que je n'ai que ça en tête. Et c'est très difficile de réviser en s'imaginant Sirius et Severus ensembles. J'espère que vous aurez un peu compris que c'était pendant l'époque des Maraudeur... Oui je suis un peu "rouiller" niveau Poudlard et univers HP. Mais on fait ce qu'on peut pour s'y remettre un peu!_

_Sur ce, BIZOU_


End file.
